Tescos Classic Internet Tales Bundle: 3 in 1
by AwesomeZoosnuck26
Summary: 3 chilling, thrilling and gripping (and various other -ing words) representing the fanfictions of old. Written by all 3 members of Awesome Zoosnuck Inc. Ed, Edge and Edgy (in order based on chapters). It touches on spooky, awful creepypastas; Edgy OC stories and Mary Sues. Enjoy ***FELLOW*** autists 3
1. Wanted

I got home from work and sat down at my desk

it'd been a long day at the office and I wanted to sit back and relax

So I sat and decided to rummage through some old junk boxes to try find my old 3DS.

When I was a kid I used to play it all the time, I had loads of cartridges and used to try complete everything.

My fondest memories were playing the minigames on mario 64 though, hours and hours wasted trying to get a new high score.

I laid back and booted it up.

It made an eery, low humming noise but I figured it was due to being old, can't last forever right?

I had a big stupid grin on my face when I started the game again, so naive as to what would soon unfold.

It was mostly normal, scrolling through the minigames and playing a few.

But then I saw it.

Wanted.

Now my younger self used to sweat this all the time, grindin, you gotta eat sleep and shit mario minigames.

and it was...fun.

Kind of mundane after a while, but fun.

I looked over to my alarm clock and decided it was time to sleep, so I went to turn the ds off.

But...

something wasn't right

The next round started, but there were no faces.

There was nobody wanted

but I could see my reflection

I laughed nervously, must just be glitching right?

But I couldn't help but feel anxious.

It's that silly feeling, where you know it's probably nothing but you get freaked out anyway.

I shrugged it off and shut it down, I could always just play it tomorrow.

How stupid I was.

I awoke in the middle of the night, still half asleep and shakey I tried to stand up.

I couldn't walk

I couldn't move

I frantically tried to look around but my face was glued forward

Then I saw the lights flicker

and the catchy music set in

I was in the game

I was wanted


	2. A Day In The Life Of Blood Scythe

This is the story of a cool, mega evil high school boy, no, of a cool, mega evil high school MAN. This is the story of the awesome Blood scythe the destroyer!

Blood scythe was a cool, evil kid. He was the ultimate warrior of death, but people were mean to him. He was strong, and little did he kno, today was the day he was going to crack.

Just the same as any other day, he woke up, brushed his teeth in the blood of his enemies, usual stuff. He called his mum a stupid bitch, wanked to that one picture of Shadow the Edgehog in his room and dabbed to heavy metal as he left his shitty house on his epic, mega awesome blood motorcycle, Spike.  
"Ah fuck," he said, "I forgot my midnite black coat."  
He turned around quickly and grabbed his coat.  
"Better smear some blood on!"  
The blood red smoke from his blood red motorcycle consumed all things as he rode toward the school.

The school bell rang like a drill. Being late never bothered him. He raised his scythe, and used his blood red magic to speed to the blood red classroom. In the corner of my eye he saw David, and his gang of kids. That stupid fucking gang had always bothered him. They always made fun of him and his wife, Shadow the Edgehog. Blood scythe had had enough. He had simply, undeniably, had enough. Suddenly the world turned dark. The stupid, nasty sun turned red, and the sky turned black, and Blood sycthe's eyes turned red.  
"You know fucking what you stupid little cunts," he said, taking out his guns, "I'm going to show you the true pain of hell."  
In one slice, he cut David's entire gang in half. Their bodies shot blood like juice from a carton with a hole in it from them. Everyone in the class froze. No one even moved a muscle. I summoned a blood glock and walked towards David.  
"Hey, blood syte, how you doin'?" He said, all sweaty and covered in the blood of his friends.  
"I will enjoy consuming your soul." said the gun, before blood scythe could even respond.  
I pushed the gun into David's neck, real slow. I stared at him, I consumed the fear within him, and walked away. I also stabbed Lewis for being a pussy bitch and stealing my lunch money, and right about then was when I decided that I was gonna let loose. Fully.

Satan looked up from hell. He saw rain, a storm of blood, dripping from above. From Blood Scythe's school. Even Satan feared Blood Scythe. His power could defeat anyone. He was the true ruler of hell.

Blood Scythe walked through the hallways of his school, blood dripping from his mouth, and from lockers in which he had put the bodies of the weak. The strong were consumed by him, while the weak were for his blood minions. Blood Scythe laughed maniacally as he drew a pentogram from the blood of David's gang, and 8 more from the members of his school. Humans will pay for their mistakes. Blood Sycthe summoned his blood army, and stormed through the school, chanting these words:

Black as midnite  
And Red as Blood  
Suffer they will  
after they treated me like mud  
Blood shall consume  
All that they love  
as I, Death  
kill the dove

The End (of the world)


	3. Most Awesomest Day EVER!

**Based on a true story**

Hi, my name is, Brian Westerson, and today was the MOST AWESOMEST DAY OF MY LIFE WOOT!

So basicaly, I went to school today. IT was a monday which was really sucked, but then i saw HER: the most hottest girl at the SCHOOL! (and my crush…. /m/) i was put my head down as usuel, and sneak by her, but today felt DIFFERENT! I decided to clench my fears, and go, and talk to her!

But as I was aprroaching Her, i noticed a very ransid smell wafted through the hallway. It was MARK, the school bully. He cassually pushed me to the side and acted like nothing happened as usual: what a d*ck.

"Hey baby, you wanna come to a concert tonite with me?" he asked in a really creepy way. He so gross as usual!

"Um…." she said. She was obvioussly really uncomfortible, and i knew, i had to do something!

I jumped in between her and Mark and put up my arms to block her.

"Ew! If it ain't the minecraft kid…" Mark said, clearly panicing. I groaned. Mark can never stop bringing up the Minecraft incident I did in our school cafeterea, even though it happened like a month ago. Get over it, dude!

"Leave her alone, you creep!" this time I'm serious. Mark starts to laugh his evil laugh. "Oh this is hilarious! Is the Minecraft kid trying to get with the hottest girl in the school! That's a laugh!"

His gang of bullies starts laughing behind him. She looks really uncomfortible, so I know i have to do something. I look him square in the eye, and this is what i said:

"Yeah, Mark, well, unlike you, I would actually treat this lady the way she's meant to be treated! I would treat her like a princess! I would wait on her hand and foot and tend to her every need! She would be my special girl, you know, the way females WANT to be treated! While you and your band of neaderthals play football and sweat together all day long!"

Mark's eyes got big. His gang of bullies start laughing at him. "DUDE!" they all walk off laughing.

"Y-yeah well, youre just a minecraft kid!" Mark says as he scampers off.

"Yeah….A minecraft kid with a big heart!" I say to him.

I turn back to my crush. SHe's giggling at mark.

"Hey, I like your pokemon shirt" she says

"OMG you play pokemon?" I say.

"Yeah duh" she says "Pokemon is epic! I'm not like the other pretty girls."

We hold hands. Later that day, we kiss under the maple tree out back. Today, I asked her to be my wife after 10 long years. I'm so happy. And that was the story of my most awesomest day ever!


End file.
